Ugly Betty: My Way
by garfieldrox
Summary: Betty gets fed up of being ugly so she changes herself and it seems Daniel likes the new her.
1. Chapter 1

Ugly Betty:

**Ugly Betty**

CHAPTER ONE: A METHAMORHIS

Betty sat on her chair and actually looked the entire magazine for once since she had begun being a assistant for Daniel Meade. She wasn't the same women as she had been before when she was a new hapless girl working for Mode. She began to get goose bumps thinking about all the clothes she used to wear, vests and button-down shirts, what a geeky looking girl she had been. But she had decided to change when she got stood up by Jack, another name to add to the list of stood ups. This had been the fifth and it became the last straw, and she was sick and tired of getting laughed at by her co-workers for dressing so ugly, especially by Amanda and Marc.

It had been yet another Betty-tastic morning until she heard Amanda snickering as she walked into Mode.

"Nice vest Betty, is it new? Wait…never mind you wore it last week!" she said with a laugh. Normally Betty would've wondering why Amanda was laughing at her if she thought her vest looked new, but today she had left her naive ness behind.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't wear it last week I bought it yesterday at DKNY, so SHUT IT AMANDA!" Betty snapped loudly at her co-worker.

"Geez, take a chill pill…Betty!" Amanda replied before going back to filing her nails. "Some people just can't take a joke." She finished off under her breathe as Betty stormed away.

Meanwhile Daniel walked into his office and saw a fuming Betty sitting writing some notes.

"Betty, can you come into my office?" he asked more rhetorically than requiring an answer.

"Okay, just a minute Mr. Meade." She called out as she quickly scribbled something down onto her notepad.

"First off why are you suddenly calling me Mr. Meade?" began Daniel as Betty walked into his office. "What's gotten into you lately? You're not the same, and just now you yelled at Amanda. What's wrong Betty?"

"I got stood up OK?" cried out Betty and collasped into one of the many couches in Daniel's office. "And I'm sick and tired of people laughing at me!"

"Betty you don't need a man to tell you that you're beautiful." said Daniel but he got cut off when his cell phone rang. Betty sighed wondering if what he said meant that he thought Betty was beautiful as she walked out his office. As she got to her seat she decided that she wasn't going to be ugly any more she would change to before beautiful, so that even she would believe it – a methamorphis.

"Betty. Betty. Oh Betty!" called out Marc waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Betty!"

"Huh...yes? Oh, hi Marc!" she greeted her new friend with a polite smile wondering how long she had been in a daze.

"What were thinking about Daniel?" Amanda asked coming up towards them with a knowing smile.

"No." Betty replied wondering if she was really that obvious.

"Good morning Betty!" Daniel greeted Betty as he walked into his office.

"Oh my goodness! Did you just notice how he stared at you just now?" Amanda said as her smile grew wider until she was beaming.

"Hah. Hah. Funny Amanda." Betty said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't get why you won't believe it's true? I mean it was true once right?" Marc said siding with Amanda.

"Just because OK guys?" Betty asked as her phone rang, "Now if you will excuse me I've got clients to talk with, bye now!" And she gave them the shoo signle and they walked away laughing.

"Good morning Daniel Meade's office." said Betty getting her pen and pad ready for any important news. As she began to listen intently she couldn't help but think of Daniel and picture his face in his mind. Stop thinking about Daniel and focus she thought as she scolded herself.

"Sorry could you repeat." Betty asked hoping the client wouldn't get mad.

"Can you tell Daniel Meade to meet me in the Bistro?" asked a female voice on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugly Betty

Ugly Betty

Chapter 2: Who's that girl?

Betty sat in shock for about a few seconds until she realized she was still on the phone with the anonymous caller whose name she had yet to get.

"Well, I'll need your name and number than." said Betty professionally pen in hand. At the Bistro thought Betty wondering what was going on between them if anything.

"My name is Apple Morgans, and Daniel has my number." Apple said.

"Alright, I'll inform Daniel right away." said Betty as she heard a click on the other end. She wondered about the women who claimed to be named Apple Morgans and wondered what she wanted with Daniel, just as Daniel stepped out of his office.

"Was that Apple?" asked Daniel straightening his jacket.

"Yes. She said to meet her in the Bistro." Betty replied a bit hurt and just when she thought Daniel was taking interest in her.

"Then I better get going, bye Betty." Daniel said without looking back as he headed for the elevator. Betty sat at her desk wondering what this person named Apple Morgans looked like and what her relationship with Daniel was. For a second Betty was tempted to go follow Daniel but she knew that if Daniel found out that she had been following him he'd get mad and right now she wasn't tempted to make Daniel mad. As realization hit her she remembered that if was also her lunch break so she stopped just pondering about Daniel and gathered her things and set off to a good diner.

On her way out she bumped to her boss Whilemena in the elevator. It felt so awkward standing next to the women who wanted to take over Mode and was going to soon be married to the senior Mr. Meade.

"Hello." Betty greeted Whilemena just to be polite with her perhaps future boss. Whilemena turned her head slightly so she could see Betty.

"Betty, I assume." She said matter-of-factly putting on her sunglasses as the elevator slowly descended down. Betty nodded wondering if Whilemena would notice. Whilemena turned directly to face Betty as she scanned her look over. She noticed Betty was wearing a black dress that was last seasons Agnes B. and on top of that a red trench coat. Betty stood completely still as she was examined.

"Not the same I see." Whilemena said not concerning herself to notice if Betty knew that was a compliment, as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Bye!" Betty called out thinking over Whilemena's comment. _I_ _wonder if that was a compliment._

As the elevator came to her floor her phone rang loudly.

"Hello, Betty speaking." Betty said as she walked.

"Hey Betty boo!" greeted a husky voice on the other end. Betty was overwhelmed with joy as she realized who this stranger was and her pace quickened.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugly Betty:

**Ugly ****Betty**

CHAPTER ONE: A METAMORHIS

This is not an updated chapter, the ending is just given a twist from my friend, Dawn. Hope you laugh.

**Betty** sat on her chair and actually looked at the entire magazine for once since she had begun being a assistant for Daniel Meade. She wasn't the same women as she had been before when she was a new hapless girl working for Mode. She began to get goose bumps thinking about all the clothes she used to wear, vests and button-down shirts. What a geeky looking girl she had been. But she had decided to change when she got stood up by Jack, another name to add to the list of stood ups. This had been the fifth and it became the last straw, and she was sick and tired of getting laughed at by her co-workers for dressing so ugly, especially by Amanda and Marc.

It had been yet another **Betty**-tastic morning until she heard Amanda snickering as she walked into Mode.

"Nice vest **Betty,** is it new? Wait…never mind you wore it last week!" she said with a laugh. Normally **Betty** would've wondering why Amanda was laughing at her if she thought her vest looked new, but today she had left her naive ness behind.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't wear it last week I bought it yesterday at DKNY, so SHUT IT AMANDA!" Betty snapped loudly at her co-worker.

"Geez, take a chill pill…**Betty!**" Amanda replied before going back to filing her nails. "Some people just can't take a joke." She finished off under her breathe as **Betty **stormed away.

Meanwhile Daniel walked into his office and saw a fuming **Betty** sitting writing some notes.

"**Betty**, can you come into my office?" he asked more rhetorically than requiring an answer.

"Okay, just a minute Mr. Meade." She called out as she quickly scribbled something down onto her notepad.

"First off why are you suddenly calling me Mr. Meade?" began Daniel as Betty walked into his office. "What's gotten into you lately? You're not the same, and just now you yelled at Amanda. What's wrong **Betty**?"

"I got stood up OK?" cried out **Betty** and collasped into one of the many couches in Daniel's office. "And I'm sick and tired of people laughing at me!"

"**Betty** you don't need a man to tell you that you're beautiful." said Daniel but he got cut off when his cell phone rang. **Betty** sighed wondering if what he said meant that he thought **Betty** was beautiful as she walked out his office. As she got to her seat she decided that she wasn't going to be ugly any more she would change to before beautiful, so that even she would believe it – a metamorphis.

"**Betty**. **Betty**. Oh **Betty!**" called out Marc waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to **Betty!**"

"Huh...yes? Oh, hi Marc!" she greeted her new friend with a polite smile wondering how long she had been in a daze.

"What were you thinking about? Daniel?" Amanda asked coming up towards them with a knowing smile.

"No." **Betty **replied wondering if she was really that obvious.

"Good morning **Betty!**" Daniel greeted **Betty** as he walked into his office.

"Oh my goodness! Did you just notice how he stared at you just now?" Amanda said as her smile grew wider until she was beaming.

"Hah. Hah. Funny Amanda." **Betty** said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't get why you won't believe it's true? I mean it was true once right?" Marc said siding with Amanda.

"Just because OK guys?" **Betty **asked as her phone rang, "Now if you will excuse me I've got clients to talk with, bye now!" And she gave them the shoo signal and they walked away laughing.

"Good morning Daniel Meade's office." said **Betty **getting her pen and pad ready for any important news. As she began to listen intently she couldn't help but think of Daniel and picture his face in his mind. Stop thinking about Daniel and focus she thought as she scolded herself.

"Sorry could you repeat." **Betty** asked hoping the client wouldn't get mad.

"Can you tell Daniel Meade to meet me in the Bistro?" asked a female voice on the other side.

**this is the ending to the story if you want to end your pain quickly** "NO!" Betty screamed and she slammed the phone down back onto its receiver.

"BETTY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THOSE PHONES ARE EXPENSIVE!"

"Nothing ..." Betty replied sheepishly. She went back to her desk and tripped on a banana peel on her way back. "Ehehe. Sorry..."

"Betty. You're fired." Daniel said as he poked his head out of his office door.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Betty fell down onto her knees and grabbed his legs, pleading. "NOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME STAY! PLEASE! I BEG YOU."

"No. Goodbye." And Daniel slammed his office door in her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The next morning, Ugly Betty was proclaimed dead by the police.

On Halloween night, she came alive! (see sequel)

THE END!

**continuing with the original story... **


	4. Chapter 4

Ugly Betty

Ugly Betty

Chapter 4: Problems, Problems

As soon as Betty put her phone away it rang again. Betty checked her caller ID to see who was calling; it was Henry.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" asked Betty, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Betty, where is that document I asked you to give to Daniel that I gave you this morning?" Henry asked, his voice sounding frantic.

"Relax; I gave it to Amanda before I left." Betty replied.

"You WHAT, Amanda left early today. I have to send it out to public relations tonight." Cried Henry sounding like he was stressed out.

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot. How about I go over to Amanda's to get it and I'll send it over. You just go home take a nice shower and go to bed, you sound stressed Henry." Betty said wondering how to tell her "date" the change of plans.

"Betty, no I can do it, just… I'll call Amanda and ask her to bring or something." Henry said obviously not giving in.

"Henry." Betty said in that stern yet exasperated tone she seemed to be using more and more lately.

"Fine; just this once, and Betty…thanks, I owe you one." Henry said giving up. The idea of finally going home after a long day at work sounded like a good idea to him, besides the documents weren't even supposed to be his responsibility.

"It's OK Henry, you just don't worry about those documents; it's under control!" Betty said smiling over the phone. After she hung up though that smile vanished, she didn't really want to go back to mode late at night, especially since she was sacrificing her dinner date for it. _Do it for mode, for... Daniel_, she thought. "For Daniel…" Betty said breathing the words Daniel. So she called reluctantly to cancel and went to Amanda's house.

xxxx

"Hey Amanda, do you have the documents I gave you this afternoon?" Betty asked Amanda.

"Oh yeah, I figured you'd realize sooner or later that I would forget." Amanda said without regret.

"Well, I'll come over to get it then." Betty said sighing and rolling her eyes afterwards. _Just like before, guess some people just don't change._

"Fine." Amanda said and hung up. Betty's eyes widened as she listened to the dial tone, it took her awhile to realize that she got hung up on. Betty quietly walked to Amanda's house, all the while thinking of Daniel. _Why am I thinking of Daniel, stop it Betty! He's having dinner with some women. I mean you've seen the women he dates; you are waaayyy out of his league. But then again, you have changed… STOP THINKING ABOUT DANIEL MEADE BETTY!! _

Before Betty knew it she was on the front steps of Amanda's building, she rang up hoping Amanda would still be at home.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, gosh." Amanda complained as she opened the gates so Betty could come on up.

"Thanks…I guess…" Betty mumbled to herself quietly as she pushed the gates and descended to go upstairs. As she rang the doorbell she waited patiently for Amanda. She waited as she heard Amanda mumbling in annoyance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Amanda said whining.

"Hey Amanda!" Betty greeted with a friendly smile.

"Whatever, the dumb document's on the couch." Amanda replied without greeting Betty in return.

"Is it just me or is there something wrong with humanity all of a sudden?" Betty asked as she scanned Amanda's apartment.

"No, it's just … today was exhausting." Amanda said collapsing on the couch and buried the document underneath her.

"Funny, that's what Henry said too." Betty said wondering what was so tiring about this day in particular. "Um… Amanda, you're on top of the documents."

Amanda sighed in annoyance but pulled it out and gave it to Betty.

"Well, I'll be off now!" Betty said and started walking out, Amanda mumbled and buried her face into her pillow cushion.

xxx

Betty wanted to find out was distressing everyone. She searched her mind but couldn't come up with anything. _Just send the document and you can go home, I wonder if Papi made anything._

Betty patiently waited for the elevator to arrive so she could go up to Mode. She checked her watch as she waited, and suddenly Daniel popped up in her mind again. But before she could think to long about Daniel the elevator arrived and she gratefully stepped inside. When she arrived upstairs suddenly she felt melancholic just thinking about Daniel going to dinner with that girl. _Betty what's wrong with you? You DO NOT like Daniel Meade, DO NOT! Now send those documents!_


	5. Chapter 5

UGLY BETTY

CHAPTER 5: A walk down memory lane

After having finally faxed the letters Betty felt a bit melancholic. Who was she kidding, she knew she still liked Daniel. Dragging her feet she walked home slowly and sadly wondering if Daniel was laughing and having fun with the mystery women. Lately Betty couldn't tell the difference from love and lust. Being in a relationship with Henry had been fun and all but then Gio had been in that picture as well. She had decided the day she had kissed Gio that she didn't know what love meant, but she had felt a flutter in her stomach. Betty felt a bit over-whelmed as she thought about the prospect of being more than just Daniel's friend and colleague, wondering how it would feel to know that Daniel did indeed feel the way she felt. Then Gio appeared again, he had just been the deli boy to her, and suddenly she had known more than she had bargained for. The day she had heard that he was in love with her had made her a bit queasy but filled with happiness then eventually in disbelief. _What happened? _Betty wondered evidently walking at a very slow pace, but she didn't notice that people were staring at the glum faced girl. At that moment in time perhaps she had been mad at Henry but the day whenever she was with Gio she felt needed and loved. The prospect with Henry was a more or less offset of what she came to know as love for a person. He was sweet and he took care of her, made her happy and all that but he had his ex; Charlie.

"Charlie…" Betty quietly breathed her name under her breath; it felt like something that had been tabooed and great surge of sadness compelled her as the last of Charlie rolled off her tongue. Sweet, innocent Charlie had acted naïve and lovable until she broke news of her pregnancy. _She jeopardized my relationship with Henry,_ Betty thought but immediately regretted the thought. The thought of blaming another human being for her past was not something that triggered in Betty's mind. Betty also knew that that wasn't true because even through that Henry had been with her.

As Betty arrived at her doorstep and fumbled around her bag for her keys, she heard a familiar voice that she had tried to forget.

"Oh Betty you're home!" greeted Hilda with a warm smile, and Betty caught a glimpse of the person she thought she had heard and her eyes widened.

"Surprise!" Papi said nervously watching Betty's facial reaction.


End file.
